Black Balloon
by Villanelle
Summary: Err...my first songfic. Sort-of explores uncharted territory, this fic is my interpretation of Nakago and Yui's relationship. Read it if you wish.


Disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi, its world and its characters are the property of the great Watase Yuu and other respective companies. This written piece is for personal entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement of any kind is meant by this author.

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a songfic, so please, don't kill me if you don't like it. These lyrics were taken from the song "Black Balloon", by the Goo Goo Dolls. BTW, I'm exploring some uncharted territory here so be wary. 

Black Balloon  
by Nights

  
A lone streetlamp, withstanding the wreaked havoc, had the power to give light to the otherwise dark, deserted street. It flickered once, but in that moment, died. The only source of light were the flames, bright and hot, eating away the mashed wreckage of cars, discarded metal, and rubble from fallen buildings, which used to stand in its majestic glory, now fallen from its throne.   
  
One source of light, one sound pierced the silence. Tamahome, his fist puncturing Nakago's chest, gasped, as his mind was flooded with images.  
  
Images. So many images. Too many, moving too fast, and suddenly, gone.  
  
Eyes wide in horror. Explosions. Deaths. 

_Baby's black balloon makes her fly_

And the angel, the lone angel, the protector of the maiden, fell.  
  
Silence, horribly deafening, once again.  
  
The flames burned out.

  
----------------------------------  


You liar.

You cheating, bastardly, crazy liar. You told me you love me. You cared for me. You were the one, my only shelter when I arrived here in this foreign land, confused and desperate for a protector. You were the one who I held onto when I desperately needed a pillar to grasp onto, to make my world upright, complete, and maybe, just maybe, perfect. 

Do you know what first came into my mind when my eyes opened, the day we first met? Still wearing your armor, you were carrying me in your arms, blue chi emanating as if to protect me. Silly me, I thought you were an angel. I still think you are, of course. You, with your golden locks cascading down your shoulders, blue eyes piercing yet still, magnifies the sky's glory, you were so beautiful, so surreal.__

I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees  
  
Do you remember your promise, Nakago? You said you would always protect me. That you would make sure that nothing, no one will ever hurt me again. And I believed you. Why shouldn't I? You were there with me till the bitter end, till everything in the book fell apart, till realization of the truth came.__

A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one

You even promised me that you wouldn't kill Miaka, even though I knew you were itching to destroy her, even though I knew that you had the power to ignore my wishes.

But you did. You still did. __

_I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb_  
_  
_And now there you were, telling me otherwise. Telling me that you never cared, never loved, never protected. That you used me for the sake of fulfilling your dreams. What were your dreams, Nakago? Did you even knew what dreams were? 

I dream, even still up to now, of being loved, being cared for, being protected, like her. All her Seishi have done so and has done so unconditionally, for the simple reason that they were born to protect her. What about you, Nakago? __

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
Did you dream at all? Or did your dreams die along with your mother, when you accidentally killed her? Or were you already dead, when the emperor took you day and night mercilessly? Were you just reincarnated by your search for revenge? Is that why you wanted to be a God? I always knew you wanted and wished for power. Even though you never told me, I knew. __

You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room  
  
Why would you wish to be a God, when you can wish to be loved? You can wish to be cared for, to be protected. Just like me.

I knew you are not as strong as you saw yourself to be, Nakago. I may have not known your pain, I may have not known how it felt, but still...I saw, from the moment Tamahome forced his fist into your body, that sheer moment of weakness and powerlessness, I saw it in your eyes.__

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
And you have no idea how more powerless I felt, because I was unable to return the favor and protect you too. We were alike, the two of us. That is what brought you to me. It wasn't the stars. No, it wasn't destiny. It wasn't your quest for power. It wasn't because I am the Seiryuu no Miko, the one who could grant you the power and control you've long wished for.

So tell me Nakago. Tell me why you continued living, even though you didn't seem to have a reason to. Tell me why you protected me. It can't just be for revenge. Those nights of you holding me, comforting me when I cried myself to sleep, those times you soothed my pains and tried to destroy the Seishi just to make me happy, no, those can't just be lies. You're not a heartless, evil bastard, Nakago. You loved me. You cared. 

You loved me, Nakago. You cared. _You cared.._.

-------------------------------------------------

Monday morning.

It was yet another day in Tokyo, the start of another school week. A gentle breeze blew caressed the cheerful air, signaling the faint beginnings of autumn. Students bustled about, some in a hurry to catch the bus, some just walking and catching up gossip with their friends.

But not Miaka and Yui.__

All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there

They walked in silence, the gentle hum of a passing breeze the only sound slicing the peace. They rounded the corner, and finally, Miaka spoke.

"So Yui..."she hesitated, then continued on. "How have you...how have you been doing? Since the...the..." Miaka, at a loss of how to describe the past events that has occured, trailed off.

Yui didn't answer, apparently lost in thought. Miaka peered at her, and her eyes caught a slight tinge of blue on Yui's ear.

"Yui?" she asked. "Isn't that...?"__

And I'll go on to bring you home  
All because I'm

Yui stopped walking, and reached for the single blue earring she wore on her right ear. She took it off carefully and showed it to Miaka. "This? This is Nakago's. He gave it to me so we could reach each other always just in case we were separated." With that, an affectionate look flashed in her face, but was gone in a second.

Miaka's eyes were wide in wonder. "But why were you...?"

Yui's palm closed on the accessory. "Just something to remember him by," she said casually. __

And I'll become  
What you became to me

With that, she fastened it back on her ear. "You want to go ahead?" 

Miaka nodded, and then ran off. 

The wind blew, and leaves from a tree fell on the ground, being swirled in an endless circle by the furious breeze. As the circle of leaves passed Yui, a single tear fell from her cheek, only to be captured by the wind and swept away. 

As soon as it has fallen, it was gone.

  
-----The End----

Comments, criticism, flames? E-mail me at nights@poetic.com


End file.
